Family Reunion
by lovelymissalice
Summary: After Bonnie has a vision, Damon and Stefan find they have an unexpected addition to their vampire family. Except, things get a bit crazy when Damon just so happens to piss off a very sadistic and powerful Volturi Guard. One-shot!


_**I'm not entirely sure about this piece. This isn't exactly the best story I've written, but I just felt like I needed to post something since I haven't written something in so long. Plus, I've been wanting to write a story based on someone (or someONES) from the Volturi, and I really wanted to write a crossover, so this story is just like hitting two birds with one stone.**_

_**Most of the information in this story was based on information I found from wikia*DOT*com(twilightsaga*DOT*wikia*DOT*com/wiki/volturi). Just replace the *DOT*'s with an actuall dot (.).**_

_**Warning: Minor OOC, somewhat AU-ish**_

* * *

Family Reunion

An awkward silence filled the dining room of the boarding house.

Damon sat the end of the table with Bonnie right across from him on the other end sitting in silence, but also looking a bit impatient. To his right was his younger brother, Stefan, who also had a surprised expression on his face. Then, across from Stefan were a pair of twins dressed in dark-grey cloaks with the hoods down revealing their faces.

One girl, one boy.

Both with extremely pale skin and brown hair, although the brother's hair was a bit darker than the girl's and shorter trimmed. The sister was more wide-eyed and full-lipped than the brother, and was also shorter. She was like a little angel, though they soon found she was anything but that.

What caught the trio off guard were the ruby red eyes the twins had. The twins, Jane and Alec as they had introduced themselves, had mentioned they were vampires, but different from what the Salvatore brothers were.

"So… Jane and Alex-" Damon started.

"It's A_lec_", Alec corrected him while emphasizing the last syllable of his name.

"Yeah, whatever. How are we related again?"

"I told you, Damon. They're you're long lost half-siblings. The ones I saw in my vision", Bonnie explained.

"Long lost half-siblings? Sounds like something from a badly written soap opera. Like the writer was trying to be 'original', but just came up with this stupid idea." Damon said.

"How?" asked Stefan.

"Well, you see, most of the time in a drama someone finds out that they're adopted-"

"Not that, idiot. I meant how is it that we're related to the twins?"

"Oh, well. I don't know." The two brothers faced the twins.

"Well, we can't really remember much. Due to the fact that my human memories are a bit unclear, and, not to mention, it was five-hundred years ago" said Jane. Her tone a bit irritated. She wasn't really irritated with Stefan, just that Damon-Guy. The way he acted set her off, mainly his rudeness. She really, _really_ wanted to rip his head off, but surprisingly found the self-control not to.

"But we can tell you what we do remember", Alec suggested. He turned to his annoyed sister who had her arms crossed who then turned to him. She looked at him, and both nodded simultaneously

'Twin telepathy?' thought the red-head psychic.

"Sure, why not? It could help clear some things", insisted Stefan.

And, so the twins began to start their story.

"Well, after both of you were reported dead, Father re-married and moved out of Florence. Our mother was killed by the Black Death a few years after we were born" Jane started off their story. "A nanny was hired to take care of us…"

"…and we both loathed her", added Alec.

"Indeed we did. She claimed for both of us to be some kind of witch. A _demon_, you could say." Jane explained with a hint of venom in her voice. "She had serious issues. She claimed that every time we were in the same room a massive headache would overtake her. Or even when I would just look or glance at her that migraine of hers would appear." Jane had to smile at this thought.

"She claimed that sometimes she would go deaf or blind when I was alone with her in one room, as well. Sometimes her sense of smell would disappear, too. I used to think it was because she was just really old, or she was sick with a cold of some sort." Alec said.

"She even brought her son to work one day, and even _he_ claimed to have all these symptoms his mother was having." There was that venom again in Jane's voice. "He told her this, and you wouldn't believe who they told next! Next thing you know, the whole town is buzzing on about the 'Demon Twins'. It made me sick!"

"A week later- Uh, I believe it was week…" Alec turned to his sister who just shrugged. "Well, then a week later the priest of the nearby Roman Catholic Church came knocking on our front door with the rest of the village behind him. I guess, if you look back to it a bit, it was like being in one of those cheesy 1970's horror films with the townspeople holding those picket forks and flaming torches. They came marching inside our house and took my sister and me. They blindfolded us and wrapped our hands behind our backs."

"Next thing we know we were being forced to walk on elevated wood outside in the dark night, and when we did we were then tied to a tall piece of wood, back-to-back to one another." Jane could slightly remember telling her twin brother of how scared she was and the tears that fell from her eyes. She was confused and frightened, and she knew her brother was then too. But of course she wasn't going to tell that part of her story, and she knew Alec knew better than to as well. That is, if he still remembered.

"Then what happened?" asked Bonnie. She found herself sucked into the story. She felt tears welling up when she tried to imagine the emotions the pair must have felt. She decided to just listen and not picture the scenes in her mind. She wondered how Jane and Alec didn't show any signs of fear or sorrow. Only anger and a hint of amusement when telling the story in their voices. Not even one tear escaped their eyes.

"The rest is kind of -" Alec stopped, not knowing the right word to say.

"-blurry", Jane finished for him.

"Painful, too." Jane nodded in agreement.

"Like we were being set on fire."

"Wouldn't that be because you were being burnt at stake?" asked Stefan, his tone sincere.

"Not exactly. There was no scent of smoke in the air or even the heat touching our burning flesh. There was only the sound of the village people screaming in fear and pain instead of them cheering for our deaths." Alec could only recall the smell of metal in the air.

"Then Aro saved us", said Jane.

"Aro?" It was Stefan who asked again.

"He's the leader of our coven." Jane explained.

"At least we think he saved us. We were both still blindfolded at that time, but we could vaguely here his voice saying-" Alec was cut off.

"'Everything's going to be okay now, Little Ones.'" Jane finished. "Then after he said those words fire was sent through our veins. Honestly, I think this burn would've hurt more than actual fire. No matter how much you would scream in pain, or even have water tossed all over you, the pain would never vanish."

"But then, I could here our hearts stopping days later...

"…We can't remember how many days exactly, but I remember…"

"…waking up in a room…"

"…as the undead."

"Wow. You're transformation sounds a whole lot painful than ours. Damon and I just killed each other, and we both woke up the next day in our graves." Stefan explained.

"We already explained that we were different from you", Jane said blankly. Her expression blank as well.

"So, where was your father at the time of your… 'Deaths'?" Bonnie asked.

The twins quickly glanced at each other, and both said, "Away", simultaneously.

"You know we only asked how you two were our brother and sister. We didn't need your whole life story." Damon said before crashing down on the floor, screaming in agony.

"Ah! What… the… Hell!" he cried. Jane smiled. Damon cried out more. His pain was her joy, after all.

"That would be Jane's _Gift_." Alec told him.

"Gift?" asked Bonnie.

"Yes. Not many vampires have one. Her power is the illusion of pain, as you can see that there is no physical contact between these two.

"What about you?"

"Yes. Mine is blocking the senses of others. Maybe Mistress St. Luke wasn't crazy after all", Alec explained, a hint of amusement in his voice. He smirked.

Bonnie was too stunned to say anything, so she found it was best not to comment.

Right then and there, Elena came downstairs in an irritated manner.

"Damon! Shut up!" She yelled. She looked at Damon, who was still wincing in pain on the floor. Then saw the short brunette who was standing before him. "Um... What's going on?"

"Jane, one of my 'long lost half-siblings' just so happens to be torturing Damon", said Stefan in an everyday manner. He made air quotes around 'long lost half siblings' like he still couldn't believe it was true.

"Oh... I see… Wait. '_One_ of my long lost half-siblings'?" Stefan pointed to Jane's male look-a-like. "Oh."

"God! That hurt!" cried Damon as he sat back on his chair. "Don't ever do that again!"

"You can't stop me." Jane said nonchalantly.

Elena found she might actually like the twins.

"Aww... You want me to kiss it away?" suggested Bonnie as she walked around the table to where Damon sat.

"Well, if you insist." Damon smirked.

Bonnie smiled as Damon found himself on the floor once more.

* * *

_**Thanks for reading. :) Feedback and constructive critiscm is very much aprreciated. Any grammar/spelling mistakes that were missed please point them out! And by any, I really do mean **_**ANY. **_**I'm a big grammar freak, and I don't have a beta, and even when I do double check my stories, there are still a bunch of mistakes that I missed or forgot to correct.**_

_**Oh, and just to let you know, I made some parts seem like they were unsure because they're not suppose to remember these things too well. :/**_

_**Thanks, again!**_


End file.
